


Stupid Houston Heat and Stupid Faulty Apartment Electric Wiring

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Texas summers are the worst, you think. Probably because they're the only ones you've ever experienced but that's besides the point; even nearly thirteen years of Texas weather won't make you grow accustomed to downtown Huston in July and that's WITHOUT a broken air conditioner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Houston Heat and Stupid Faulty Apartment Electric Wiring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hotstriderass.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hotstriderass.tumblr.com).



> Waaaay late birthday gift for the lovely hotstriderass (.tumblr.com)! He likes stridercest but I guess this can also kind of be taken as more of a fluffy brotherly thing? idk. I hope you like it regardless, dear!

Your name is Dave Strider and you are so fucking hot right now. 

Not physically-- well, okay, that's arguable but this early in the story you're already digressing. The temperature is hot outside and the humidity is through the roof and sitting on your bed in a pile is not doing you any good at all, especially since your apartment building's air conditioning system is malfunctioning. 

Texas summers are the worst, you think. Probably because they're the only ones you've ever experienced but that's besides the point; even nearly thirteen years of Texas weather won't make you grow accustomed to downtown Huston in July and that's WITHOUT a broken air conditioner. 

Bro called the apartment building's maintenance hours ago but they're busy handling "more important" cases ("Bullshit, Mr. Jones can wait for-fucking-ever if all the shit he says about surviving in 'Nam is even half true," Bro had said while taking his hat off to wipe his forehead and slick his hair back) but some sweet-sounding lady had apparently told him that they'd put their apartment number down on a list or some such garbage. 

You tried to update your blog or SBAHJ but you just couldn't concentrate. Beads of sweat rolling down your back just made you itchy and irritated and even more hot so you simply shut off the computer to sit in front of the fan. 

As sweaty as you are, it feels nice to sit there for the first ten minutes but by some cruel twist of fate the electricity had to cut out just as you were getting some real and significant relief. "Fuck," you hear from across the room. 

"I was updating the site and the damn electric went out," Bro mumbles. The site of course being one of his many assorted puppet porn websites. You groan, stand up, and kick the fan over just to hear the thump it makes on the carpet. Bro turns around to stare at it for a second before a grin spreads across his face and he walks over to a coat closet and starts digging around for something. You don't move from your spot and try to appear disinterested until you hear, "Can you get your ass over here and help?" 

The item that you both ended up wrestling out of the closet was a wadded-and-tangled inflatable kiddy pool. "How the shit will this help?" you find yourself asking, but Bro just raises an eyebrow over his shades. "Anything is better than nothing, little man," is his reply as he goes into the kitchen to find Tupperware big enough to be used as a container to fill the pool up. You get to work on inflating the stupid thing. 

The state that the pool was in when you both dug it out proved to you that there probably was not an airpump for it, so inflating it manually would be the only option. 

As a Strider, you are known from being quiet and thoughtful on the outside and that's how you attempt to be as you move into minute number fifteen (or what seems like 238942347). Bro comes out of the kitchen balancing ten of the nicest, heavy-duty Tupperware containers filled to the brim with water to see you still struggling with inflating the dumb thing.

Doesn't take him long to do what you couldn't, though. For a dude who has the occasional habit of bumming a cigarette, he's got a surprising pair of lungs on him. Wait, no, that's weird to think about. You stop thinking about that. Somehow, by the time you snap out of your thoughts he's got the whole pool filled. "Will that be enough water?" "Don't want more than that unless you want it to get all over the carpet," he answers before sitting down.

You join him of course, and suddenly you're envious of Rose for living up north where (A) they don't have such horrible summers and (B) there is a lot of water and trees and stuff. "Ever been to New York?" you ask, genuinely curious and for once not in an ironic way. Bro thinks about it for a minute before shaking his head no. "Why? You have a girlfriend up there or something?" "Naw." 

As hot as it is, you find yourself sliding over next to your brother. If he glances down, you can't tell but those shades tend to have that effect. You can't help but lean against his shoulder and he gives your knee a gentle little pat. Of course you're uncomfortable and still hot and sweating and this is incredibly awkward as HELL, you wouldn't mind having to sit here for another hour or so until things get settled.


End file.
